Adventure on Jewel's Island
by LadyofDragons99
Summary: Vivi traveled to an island in the New World to get its alliance with Alabasta , what possibly could go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Adventure on Jewel's Island

It has been two years since the war with Sir Crocodile, and Alabasta has been prospering ever since. The citizens always held a grudge against pirates except for a certain pirate crew that helped them win the war, the Straw-hats; in fact Alabasta would never have won the battle against Sir Crocodile if they didn't help.

A quiet spring night it was with the soft cool breeze blowing gently throughout Alubarna's corners while the people slept peacefully except for a certain blue haired royal beauty. Vivi stared at the moon from her room's window, thinking about the news she heard about her friends. _It has been a while since I heard anything about them'_ she lowered her gaze to her bed and stared silently at Carue, not really acknowledging his presence. _'Looks like the New World is a place full of adventure.' _Thought the princess again, but was interrupted by Carue's stretching and yawning. She smiled at her pet duck and yawned when she felt the sleep creep to her eyes, so she closed the window and went to lay beside her pet. "Do you miss them too Carue?" she whispered to her duck, but all she received was "quack" she smiled at his cute answer "Goodnight Carue" she spoke softly. She turned to lay on her back and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the time she spent with her pirate friends; she thought about the adventures they had, the late night talks she had with Nami, the sweet compliments that Sanji showered her with, and finally, she thought about a certain green haired swordsman. " " she whispered quietly to herself and blushed when she remembered the time she walked on him on the Dojo while he was exercising shirtless. She giggled softly and closed her eyes to sleep.

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny, the straw hat ladies were having their usual night chats "Ummm… Nami, there is something I want to tell you." Spoke Robin with an upset tone. "What is it Robin?" asked Nami worriedly. "The last island we've been to, I heard a group of pirates talking at the bar." Answered the black haired woman "They said something about the princess of Alabasta." Continued Robin. Nami sat up straight and looked at Robin with scared eyes "What did they say Robin?" asked the younger woman with terror in her voice. "Well, they said that they'll have to be ready within a week, because a week from now, Vivi will be in Jewels Island for a meeting with the island's king." Answered Robin. "So, do you think these pirates are planning to hurt her?" asked Nami her eyes widening in fear as she imagined Vivi being hurt. "I don't know Nami, I am not sure what do they exactly want." Answered Robin. "Fine then! As soon as the sun rise, I'll navigate us to Jewel's Island." Stated Nami.

On the next morning, the princess of Alabasta got ready to travel to Jewel's Island "Finally! Father gave me a chance to prove that I'll be a strong queen" whispered the young princess to herself. She was excited about her first mission as a royalty. She was interrupted by a knock on the door, she turned her face to the door and spoke politely "Come in ". "Vivi-sama, are you ready to…ehm ehm…ma….ma…MAAAAA !" said Igram. "Yes I am." Replied the princess with a polite smile. "Your dad wishes to have breakfast with you before we leave." Continued Igram. "Of course, I'll be there in just a minute." Replied the princess as she brushed her hair gracefully. "Oh Vivi! You look like a queen." Said Cobra, astonished with his daughter's beauty. "Thank you father." Replied the young princess. He hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead "Though I have a bad feeling about this trip, I trust your ability to accomplish it perfectly." Spoke the king seriously. "I won't let you down Father, I promise." Replied Vivi smiling warmly at her father. They sat at the table and started eating breakfast when Cobra spoke suddenly to his daughter "I am sending security with you." He said before swallowing his food. "Koza, Pell, Igram, and Chakka." Continued the king. "But father, don't you think this is too much." Said Vivi jokingly. "No Vivi it is not" replied Cobra sternly. "Vivi, you know how important Jewel Island is to Alabasta, and you know that our enemies won't let us ally with them." Continued Cobra. "Don't worry father, I'll do my best to get their alliance." Said Vivi with determination. "Soon, the young princess will set sail, so get ready everybody." Spoke Igram loudly to the sailors outside the dining room. Cobra sighed. "Father, everything will be fine I promise." Said Vivi holding her father's hand tightly. "Vivi-sama we are ready to leave." Said Pell, standing at the room's door. Vivi bid her father goodbye and followed Pell to the ship. As soon as she got on board, Vivi couldn't stop thinking about the days she spent with the Straw-hats._' I hope I'd meet them during this trip.' _Hoped Vivi silently.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, here is the first chapter! Hope you like it so far, and please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the heck are you talking about woman?" yelled Zoro at Nami. "Changing our direction just because Robin heard some drunken pirates talking." Continued the angry swordsman.

"First, I'm the navigator so I decide where to go. Second, it is Vivi we are talking about here, if there is a slight chance she is in danger, we'll go help her." Replied Nami firmly, pressing her slender index finger roughly against Zoro's nose tip.

He rolled his eyes and slapped Nami's hand away "I'm not saying we shouldn't help her, what I meant is that we can't just sail to some random island and wait for the princess to be harmed. We are not even sure if they want to hurt her." Replied Zoro.

Nami glared at him threatening "I don't care what you say, we're still going there." Spoke Nami strictly as she walked to her map covered desk. Zoro jut sighed and walked to his usual sleep spot.

"Vivi, I am glad that your father trusted me with your safety." Said Koza politely, and bowed to his princess.

Vivi smiled at him and placed her delicate hand over his shoulders " Koza please don't bow." Said the princess softly as she straightened her friend's pose._ 'Oh God! She is a goddess.'_ Thought Koza, admiring the princess beauty.

"My father always trusted you. You've always helped me when I needed." Continued Vivi with a smile.

Koza blushed lightly and smiled back at her, he had always liked her; ever since they were young, he liked her. Now, he is sure, he is falling for her.

"Well, if you excuse me Vivi, I have to go." excused Koza himself politely. Vivi nodded with a smile.

As soon as Koza left the room, Vivi turned toward her room's window and watched the sea waves hit the ship's bottom gracefully; she smiled remembering the same scene she watched, from the Straw-hats ship, two years ago.

"Here we are." Said Nami happily as the Thousand Sunny docket at the island port. Soon everyone left the ship; after perfectly hiding it of course.

Zoro walked slowly at the back of the group, bored. He watched the scene in front of him with puzzled eyes; Sanji and Nami walked close to each other accidentlytouching hands while the laughed and giggled about thing they only knew and jokes they only could hear. Zoro rolled his eyes in a bored manner to the other side just to lay his eyes on Franky resting his arm on Robin's shoulder. _ 'What's with everybody suddenly in love?' _Zoro thought and sighed in disappointment.

He didn't fully understand the concept of loving and caring about someone this much , sure he did care for his crew but as friends, but getting involved with one of them …err….one of the WOMEN , was just too complicated for his moss-like head.

Suddenly, Nami stopped walking and let go of Sanji's hand, the man looked at her with puzzled and disappointed eyes.

"Nami-san is everything alright?" asked the blond man worriedly.

"It is Vivi." Whispered the orange haired beauty softly.

Nami ran towards the blue haired girl "Vivi!" yelled Nami wand waved at her happily.

Vivi turned towards the voice that called her name." Nami "said Vivi softly with a smile, she ran towards her navigator friend and waved back at her.

"Oi Princess!" yelled Pell and followed Vivi.

Vivi hugged her friend with couple of happy tears escaping her eyes "Oh Nami! I missed you a lot." Said Vivi wiping her tears away.

"Vivi-sama." Said Pell panting.

"It is Ok Pell, that's Nami, don't you remember her?" said the princess.

"Of course I do." Replied Pell. "Hello Miss, it's been a while. I am glad you are alright." Politely, Pell saluted Nami.

"Come on Vivi, come meet the others." Said Nami grabbing her friend's hand and running wildly to where her friends were.

After Vivi , and her guards, saluted the Straw-hats , they all went to a nearby restaurant and talked about their adventure and the reason why Vivi was on this island.

"So Vivi, what brought you to the New World?" asked Sanji blowing smoke.

Vivi stopped drinking her juice and looked at the blond chef "I'm on a mission." Said Vivi smiling. "I am here to speak to the king about having an alliance between Alabasta and this island." Continued the excited princess.

Zoro who was involuntarily staring at Vivi, admiring her curvaceous figure through her knee length purple dress, cleared his throat and looked at her "Isn't the New World a dangerous place for a princess like you Vivi?" asked the swordsman.

Before Vivi could answer, Koza replied "That's why we are here. I am here." He corrected himself.

Koza never liked that muscled swordsman, he didn't care whether he saved Alabasta or not. In fact Koza was a bit jealous; Zoro was a strong swordsman, a very strong swordsman.

Zoro rolled his eyes and sipped his sake, resting his eyes back on Vivi _'How come she became this beautiful?!' _thought Zoro. Of course Vivi had always been beautiful, but never this beautiful; to catch his eyes and make him stare.

Koza noticed how the swordsman stared at the princess, he didn't like this situation , not at all.

Vivi sat quietly, watching how everyone has changed; Luffy a bit taller, but still with the same easy –going personality.

Chopper; much cuter. She couldn't believe how this reindeer got to be so cute.

Nami, of course her hair! She wondered what did she use these last two years to get her hair grow like that, and she definitely changed the way she treated the cook.

Usopp; a bit muscular with longer hair, but, she wondered, if he gained more strength and bravery.

Vivi looked at Zoro, who was still staring at her, and smiled at him, making him blush slightly and look away. _'Damn! What the heck is wrong with me staring like that?'_ he thought.

Turning his gaze to the other way gave Vivi a chance to notice how he changed, she noticed the big scar over his eye and wondered about what happened, but decided not to ask. As far as she is concerned, his new scar fits his perfectly shaped face and his body, obviously his muscles became bigger, and she noticed them as she looked at his partially covered chest. She turned her gaze away, blushing.

"Vivi, are you Ok?" asked Nami teasingly, already noticing the sexual tension between these two.

"Oh…um…yes I'm fine. It is just a bit hot here." Replied Vivi blushing even more.

"Have you met the king, Vivi?" asked Usopp biting his sandwich, he interrupted her conversation with Nami, and Vivi was grateful for that.

"No , not yet. We just arrived this morning and I wanted to take a tour at this beautiful island first. I heard that everything here is made of jewels." Answered Vivi, still feeling the heat rush through her whole body.

"Really! We should go for a tour too." Said Nami, excited.

"Yes I agree, I think it is time we go see the king Vivi, what you say?" asked Koza, he was dying to get out of this restaurant; he couldn't bear Zoro any longer.

"Yes, but…we just me them, can't we spend more time with them before we go." Replied Vivi.

"We have a mission to accomplish princess, and then maybe you can spend much time with them as you wish." Spoke Koza firmly.

"It is Ok Vivi, we are staying here for couple of days, you can finish your meeting and then meet us." Suggested Nami.

As soon as they walked out of the restaurant, a gunshot was heard. Zoro stood in front of Vivi and dodged the bullet swiftly with his sword. Koza's eyes widened in shock _'How did he…'_

Couple of men dressed in black hoods ran away from the restaurant's door after seeing Zoro's move. Koza wanted to chase them but Chakka stopped him.

"Are you Ok Vivi?" asked Zoro turning to face the princess behind him.

"Yes I am Ok, thank you so much." Replied Vivi.

"Robin, are those guys the pirates you heard talking at the bar?" whispered Nami to her taller female friend, but Chakka heard her.

"I am not sure Nami." Replied Robin quietly, not wanting to attract anybody's attention.

"What do you know, woman?" asked Chakka, threatening Robin. He never trusted her, even if Vivi told him that she is alright now, and she is one of the straw-hats. To him she'll always be Miss All Sunday who helped Crocodile destroy their country.

"Oi! Calm down buddy! She had got nothing to do with this." Replied Franky in a protective tone as he glared angrily at Chakka and grabbing Robin to his side.

"Chakka, please calm down." Said Vivi. She took a deep breath and then spoke quietly "Miss All Sunday, do you know anything about this?" she asked calmly.

"The last island we've been to, I heard some pirates at the bar talking about you visiting Jewel's Island, but they didn't say anything specific." Answered Robin.

"Vivi, let's go to a hotel and stay there of today till we figure out anything about them. Maybe the king knows something." Suggested Koza.

"Staying in hotel isn't safe; they already know she is on the island. They might try again at night." Said Zoro calmly.

"Do you have any better idea?" asked Koza angrily. Damn, this guy was really getting on his nerves.

"Our ship." Answered Zoro simply, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I agree with him, Koza. Let's stay the night on their ship." Said Vivi politely.

Koza only rolled his eyes in disbelief and sighed. He surely didn't like the way Zoro acted around Vivi, and the way Vivi responded to those acts.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry if the previous chapter was a bit boring, but this is because it was an introduction. And sorry if this chapter was a bit too long, but I was inspired heavily. :D

Read &amp; Review please


	3. Chapter 3

"There you go, Vivi" said Nami giving Vivi a light green pajama to sleep in. Vivi took off her dress &amp; wore the pajama.

" , may I ask you something?" asked Vivi politely.

"Yes sure , anything you want" replied Nami.

"Is it okay with Miss All Sunday if I stayed here?" asked the polite princess.

"Of course ! Robin is really nice, you'll like her if you get to know her." Replied the orange haired girl.

The room's door opened, and Robin walked towards them "I hope am not interrupting your conversation." Asked the raven haired beauty quietly.

"No it is okay, come join us if you want." Replied Vivi with a smile, hoping to break the ice between them. Robin smiled and nodded, walking toward her lady friends.

"I see that you and Sanji developed a better relationship."asked Vivi shifting her gaze towads Nami.

"Ummm….yeah we did. We are taking it slowly to a higher level than friendship , you know." Replied Nami winking at her blue haired friend.

"So….what about you and Zoro? I saw you two exchange looks at the resturant. " said Nami slyly.

"Nami ! there is nothing going on between us, we are kust friends." Answered Vivi blushing deeply.

"Oh Nami ! Don't embrass her." Said Robin chuckling briefly.

The ladies continued their chatting and giggling for few more minutes before sleep crawled into their eyes, so they turned off the lights and head to bed.

It was Zoro's turn to keep an eye on the ship at night; he stayed at the crow's nest watching the ocean's waves softly rock the ship's bottom. He yawned out of boredom.

He heard soft footsteps approaching him from behind and tightened his grip around one of his swords, ready to attack whoever dared to sneak on him , but he relaxed when he turned around to find a familiar face.

"Oh Vivi ! it is you. Why aren't you asleep?" asked Zoro losening his grip form his sword.

"Sorry if I scared you, I just couldn't sleep and thought you might need company." Replied Vivi apologitically.

"I wasn't scared, I just thought one of those bastrds who shot you today came back." Answered Zoro.

"Thank you so much for saving me today Zoro." Said Vivi softly, touching his hand with her soft one. Zoro cleared his throat , pulled away his hand slowly , and shifted his gaze from her to the window. Vivi felt the heat rise to her cheeks again.

"Do you have any idea who might those assassins be ?" asked Zoro not facing her. _'Why am I nervous .' _ Thought the sowrdsman.

"I don't know actually, but ever since the war with Sir Crocodile, Albasat had many enemies." Answered Vivi.

"Fine then, tomorrow we will head for the king's palace for answers, I am sure he heard about some strangers tried to assasinate his guest." Said Zoro stretching his arms.

"Come on, it is bedtime go get some sleep." Continued the sowrdsman. Vivi looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"Am sorry, I am being a burden again to you guys." Whispered the princess sadly.

"Oi Vivi ! Don't say such a thing. You are our friend and I… we care about you a lot." Said Zoro nervously , he wasn't good at handling these situations .

"If you needed help, we'll be there for you . Don't worry Vivi if those bastrds came back for you, I'll slash them." Said Zoro trying to comfort the worried princess.

"Thanks a lot Zoro." Replied Vivi with a soft smile.

"Anytime, at least you are no longer calling me ." replied Zoro earning a brief laugh from her.

Vivi locked her eyes on his , and moved closer to him closing the gap between them . He cupped her chin between his thumb and index and leaned towards her and sealed her lips with his. Vivi pressed back and wrapped her slender arms around his thick neck.

Enjoying the kiss , Zoro licked Vivi's lips asking for her permission to deepen the kiss , she opened her mouth for his tonugue to slid into her. Their tongues danced passionately in each other's mouths , but the pleasure didn't last for long.

"Ehm Ehm ! Vivi-sama." Said Igram clearing his throat.

Vivi broked the kiss and pushed Zoro away from her quickly. "Ig…Igram ! What are you doing here?" asked Vivi nervously with a heavy blush across her cheeks.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought U could keep the sowrdsman a company during his watch." Said Igram trying to control his laugh.

"Yeah sure ! come in I was just …. Thanking him for saving me. I'm going back to bed now , Good night you two." Replied Vivi and rushed through the nest's door . Igram only laughed briefly at her cute reaction while Zoro sighed in disappointment .


	4. Chapter 4

"Vivi, what were you doing up there?" asked Koza . He met Vivi halfway between the crow's nest and the girls' room , he had an unpleasant feeling about why she was up there.

"Umm… I was just thanking Zoro for saving me today." Replied Vivi in an obviously nervous tone.

"You two were alone up there?" asked the jealous Koza narrowing his eyes.

"N..No ! I gram is there now with him." Answered Vivi quickly , her face blushing heavily.

"But he wan't there when you went up there to thank Zoro?" asked Koza firmly.

"Umm… he.. he was there woth us , and still up there." Replied Vivi shakingly.

Koza looked at her trying to figure out wheather she was telling trying the truth, but she avoided any eye contact between them.

"Giid night Koza." Said Vivi and walked away hurriedly to the girls' room.

"Better go check on Igram." Spoke Koza quietly to himself as his eyes followed the running princess.

Koza climbed the crow's nest and was about to enter when he heard Igram's voice.

" …ehm ehm….ma…ma..MAAAAA…you've got some pink glitter on your lips, I suggest you wipe it off." Spoke I gram trying to hold his laughter.

'_Pink Glitter!'_ realization hit Koza ; he remembered Vivi's lips had some gloss with pink glitter on.

'_Damn it !' _cursed the blonde man under his breath. He opened the door and walked staright towards the other two men.

"Oh Koza ! why aren't you sleeping?" asked Igram.

"Why is everybody up when it is my watch ! If you people can't sleep, please take over my turn and let me go to bed." Said Zoro sarcastically and yawned.

"I… I only came here to thank you for saving the princess today." Replied Koza

"Oh don't worry about it ! Vivi thanked me enough already." Said Zoro licking the pink glitter off his lips suggestively. He knew that Koza couldn't satnd him ; they both were fighting over the princess heart and , obviously , Zoro was winning.

Igram noticed a nerve growing on Koza's forehead, he even fisted his hand and was ready to punch the green haired man.

"Koza that's enough , let's go now." Whispered Igram to Koza. Koza looked at him and nodded.

"We'll be leaving now ! Please go back to continuing your watch." Said Igram pulling the angry Koza out of the nest.

Vivi sneaked back to the girls' room , careful not to wake the sleeping ladies.

"Oh Princess-sama ! where have you been?" asked Robin's wise voice.

"Ummm….I couldn't sleep, so I went to get some fresh air." Replied the blue haired royalty.

"Someone is a bad liar! " said Nami teasingly. " Now, I want to know everything." Said Nami slyly.

"Ok!" sighed Vivi."Iwent to thank Zoro for what he did today at the restaurant, and we talked a little then we kissed." Spoke Vivi in a low shy tone as her face reddened.

"YOU WHAT !" Yelled Nami in disbelief.

"Shshsh Nami , we don't want to wake the others." Whispered Robin.

"Look Nami, this kiss didn't mean anything, I'm not even sure about how I feel. I mean we're friends but this … kiss … it is just so confusing." Replied Vivi and hid her blushed face in her hands.

Nami knew exactly how she feels, she too had some unsettled feelings about the chef ." Vivi , I know exactly how you feel , so let's get some sleep now and we'll talk about it in the morning." Said Nami.

On the next morning, Vivi wokeup first ; she walked slowly out of her bed careful not to disturb her lady friends.

She head to the bathroom and turned the shower on . As the steamy water flew over her , Vivi thought about the kiss she shared last night with the swordsman , and wheather it meant anything for either of them.

After getting out of the shower , Vivi put on a knee-length coral pencil skirt and a sleevless blue shirt with white dots , and a matching blue heals. She finished the look with a coral lipstick and a matching nail polish.

She head to the kitchen and greeted Koza " Good morining ,Koza . " she greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Vivi." Replied Koza raising an eyeborw at her , she looked really good and really happy. He only hoped that the Strawhats' sowrdsman wasn't the reason ; but he , of course , sighed in defeat.

Koza was about to talk to her about what happened last night , but the ship's loud captain interrupted him.

"Vivi ! Good morning ! " yelled Luffy happily.

"Oh Luffy ! Good mornng . " replied Vivi in a welcoming manner.

"Good morning pretty miss , I am Brook I'm afraid we didn't have a chance to be introduced to each other." Spoke the tall skeleton gently.

"Hello Brook , I am Vivi , it is a pleasure meeting you." Replied Vivi stetching her hand for a shake, but he took her hand and pressed it against his teeth in a kissing manner.

"Vivi-sama , may I please see your panties?" asked Brooky politely.

"W…What ! " said Vivi blushing heavily.

"Knock it off Brook ! " spoke Zoro sternly coming down from the crow's nest shirtless with sweat covering his muscled body , and a thin towel around his thick neck. Vivi felt her heart skip a beat.

"It is OK Vivi , he doesn't mean any harresment, this is just his way of welcoming you." Said Zoro as he stood front of Vivi , who was lustfully yet shyly looking at his naked body. He too was staring at her , admiring how exceptionally beautiful she looked this morning.

"Oh it is alright." Replied Vivi quietly , shifting her gaze away from him , allowing her hair to flow over her blushed face. Zoro only smiled at the scence front of him.

" Come on guys , breakfast is ready ." said Sanji , placing the dishes on the table.

After breakfast , the Strawhats and their friends left the ship and head to the palace so Vivi can meet the king.

"Here we are ! Vivi , you go meet the king and we'll wait at the bar, we'll try to get any infromation about the men who tried shooting you yesterday." Said Usopp.

"Fine then, I won't be late. Come on Igram let's go." Said Vivi as she walked into the palace followed by Igram , Chakka , Pell , and as Koza was about to follow her , Zoro stopped him.

" You better keep her safe" said Zoro in a threatening tone.

"That's why am here , pirate." Replied Koza stressing on the last word. Zoro only smirked at him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok guys here is the 4th chapter , hope you like it . Please read and review.

Sorry for the late updates but am really busy at college and am also working on a new story , hope you are Domino or Killer fans xD ( sounds weird I know :D )

Finally, I know this chapter is a bit boring and long , and I know I pay extra attention to makeup and outfits but … you know … am a fashion freak and I can't help it but I promise the adventure part is starting soon .


	5. Chapter 5

_At the bar :_

"Oi Zoro, why were you picking on Koza ? He was really annoyed." Asked Usopp , sipping his sake.

"Because he hates me ! Ever since we met Vivi , he didn't stop geeting on my nerves , he just …. Hates me !" explained Zoro.

"Tech ! who doesn't hate you ! " said Sanji blowing smoke off .

"What did yo just say , shitty cook ." threatened the green haired swordsman.

"Cut it of Zoro !" yelled Nami " We can't make any trouble here , for Vivi's sake." Continued the beautiful navigator looking at the fighting men .

"Fine ! " replied Sanji politely.

"For Vivi , not for either of you." Said Zoro , lookig at the cook and his new girlfriend , who looked at each other and smiled .

"Yup , you were right ! He does have a thing for her." Whispered Sanji to Nami, she giggled.

Zoro and the others stared at them with confusion ; " What ! " asked Sanji casually , they others just rolled their eyes away , even Zoro , though he understood that they were talking about his liitle crush on the princess , he sighed and continued drinking his beer.

_At the palace:_

"The king will meet the princess only , please miss follow me." Spoke a decent man in a black suit.

"She can't go without security." said Koza firmly to the man grabbing Vivi away from him.

"It is alright Koza, I'll be fine." Replied Vivi politely, placing her soft hand on Koza's shoulder. He froze under her touch.

"But Vivi" said Koza softly, she smiled and nodded.

After Vivi went to meet the king, Chakka 7 Pell walked towards Igram . "Igram we need to talk." Said Chakka strictly.

"What is it?" asked Igram raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Koza told us that last night the princess kissed that swrod-using pirate &amp; you knew about it, is that true?" asked Pell angirly.

Igram gulped hard before answering " Y…Yes she did ." he spoke in a hesitant tone.

"And why didn't you try to stop her? If her father knew that she is having romantic feelings for a pirate , we will be punished." Said Chakka madly.

"Why should I stop her? Ma….ma… MAAA ! she was happy." Answered Igram simply.

"Because he is a pirate and she is a royalty , a PRINCESS ! isn't that enough ." spoke Chakka raising his voice .

Koza looked at the three men talking at a far corner in the room , he sighed and walked towads them.

"What is going on?" asked Koza.

"Looks like you &amp; I are the only ones against the relationship the princess having with the pirate." Said Chakka.

"What ! you guys are encouraging this?" asked Koza looking at the other two men.

"I am neither encouraging nor against this relationship , the princess is a grown woman and she can decide for herself." Said Pell in a defending manner.

"I am definitely supporting her! She is happy when he is around." Said Igram happily.

The other two men sighed and rolled their eyes.

_At the king's meeting room:_

"Your highnes! I'm glad you are safe. I heard about what happened yesterday" said the king.

"Oh your Majesty , this is very kind of you. I'm fine." Replied Vivi politely.

"Listen Princess, there is something important I have to tell you." Spoke the king seriously.

"It is about your assasins , I know who are they."continued the king shifting his gaze from the princess to the large window next to him.

"Your Majesty I… I don't understand , if you knew their identity , why didn't you try to stop them." Asked the shocked Vivi.

"Well …. " paused the king for few seconds "I don't personally know them, but I know who they work for." Continued the elder royalty.

Vivi gulped and waited for his answer. "They are part of the Mowhak Pirates crew." Answered the king.

"Why are they trying to kill me?" asked the scared princess.

"Because they don't want our kingdoms alliance." Said the king.

"They stole our gemstones ; these gemstones brings equilibrium to our kingdom ; the Ruby provides the kingdom with good agriculture , the Sapphire blesses us with the rain , and the Emerlad is the gemstone of war ; it hardens armors and sharpens swords , that's why the kingdom's army can't defeat those pirates and with our alliance , Albasta's army will defet them." Explained the king.

"Oh your highness ! I didn't know it would turn out this way. I wanted this alliance to be accomplished to protect my kingdom." Apologized the king.

"Don't worry you majesty, I'll help you defeat those pirates &amp; return you gemstones." Replied Vivi with a smile.

Till Next Time


	6. Chapter 6

Vivi , and the king ,walked out of the meeting room &amp; stopped when they saw the four men yelling at each other. Vivi blinked silently.

"Oh Vivi-sama ! how was your meeting?" asked Chakka.

Thes others stopped yelling when they heard their princess name.

"It was alright , what is going on here ?" asked the confused princess.

"Oh it is nothing your highness, let's leave now." Said Chakka , chuckling nervously .

The princess bid the king goodbye &amp; left the palace with her four guarding friends. They walked to the bar where her pirate friends waited.

"Oi Vivi ! Over here ." yelled Usopp &amp; waved to his royal friend as she walked throught the bar's door.

Vivi looked at him , nodded and made her way throught the crowd towards him. She accidently bumped into a drunk middle aged man.

"Oh sorry sir." Apologized Vivi.

"Oh sweetheart it… it is alright !" spoke the man in a drunk tone , he stood up from his bar stool and swayed towards her. He smiled at her lustfully and , without a warning , touched her thighs.

Vivi took a step back , but he managed to hold her and pull her towards him " Let me go ! " screamed the princess , but the man's ears seemed to be careless of her words as his other hand crawled over her body.

Koza spotted her and ran through the crowd toward her , he placed on his sword and prepared it for a fight , but by the time he reached her , the man was collapsed on the bar's sighed , knowing that a certain pirate sowrdsman did this.

"Are you alright Vivi?" asked Zoro placing his sword back into its sheath , looking at the young lady who clung to his arm with her soft hands.

"Yes I am fine , thankyou " spoke the princess weakly , letting go of his arm slowly.

Zoro placed his hand over hers " You can stay like this if you want , you know just to make you feel safe." Spoke the green haired muscled man. Vivi blushed and nodded.

"Vivi are you ok ?" asked Koza with disappointment . Everytime he tries to help her and be close to her , the pirate shows up before him.

"Yes Koza I am " answered the princess with a smile and walked towards the table where her friends were.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Koza angirly.

"Do what exactly?" asked Zoro carelessly.

"Challenging me ! Everytime I try to get a step closer to Vivi , you just jump out of nowhere." Replied the blond man.

"What are you talking about ! Did you want me to see her in trouble and stay back ! Excuse me if I moved so fast to save her Mr. Slow feet. " replied Zoro mockingly.

"Don't you dare make fun of me ." threatened Koza , placing a hand on Zoro's shoulder. The latter , swiftly took his hand and twisted his arm and pushed him against the bar counter " And you don't dare challeng me ! I've been avoiding a fight with you just for Vivi's sake." Whispered Zoro in Koza's ear.

"Fight me ! For her sake , fight me." Replied Koza.

"You got it , tiger." Said Zoro and let go of his arm.

"What is going on here ?" asked Pell worriedly.

"Nothing" said Koza and walked through the shocked crowd.

"So Vivi , how was your meeting with the king?" asked Luffy trying to shift Vivi's attention away from the fighting men.

"It went well , ecept for the stolen gemstones part." Spoke Vivi quietly, whispering her last words.

Everybody pulled their chairs closer to hers , and listened to her eagrly.

"The king told me that this country' treasure is a group of three gemstones." Started the young princess. " These gemstones keep this kingdom prosporus and safe , and the Mowhak pirates stole them to bring this kingdom , and when they knew about Albasta's alliance with the kingdom , they tried killing me. " continued the princess.

"So if we find those pirates and kick their asses and bring the gemstones back , the kingdom will prosper again ?" asked Luffy.

"Yes" replied the blue haired royalty.

"And that will accomplish the alliance and send you home happy , right Vivi?" asked Koza touching her hand gently.

Zoro tightened his grip around his sword's handle , he wanted to kill this bastard. He understood that Koza was already challenging him.

"So Vivi , are you sure that these two who tried to kill you belong to this weird crew?" asked Zoro.

"Yes , that's what the king said." Replied the princess.

"Alright then , we'll chase those bastrds and take them down." Said Zoro moving his chair close to Vivi's "I promise you these two wont leave this island alive." Whispered the handsome sowrdsman.

"Umm… Th.. Thank you." Answered Vivi nervously with a deep crimson blush on her cheeks.

Zoro shifted his gaze to Koza , who was gritting on his teeth , and smirked.

As the strawhats walked out of the bar , Zoro &amp; Vii walked behind their chatting group of friends, and as they walked , Vivi closed the gap between them. "Umm… Zoro , umm… about what happened last night…umm… look it is…" spoke Vivi with hesitation.

"It is alright Vivi , it was just a kiss. We were caught in a moment , don't worry about it." Replied Zoro with a straight face that perfectly hid his regret for saying such words. It wasn't just a kiss to him.

"Oh ! that's fine." Replied Vivi softly , she didn't know what else to say ; she was disappointed , though a smile accomapnied her words.


	7. Chapter 7

The Strawhats, along with Vivi and the others , went back to their ship for dinner . The dinner was quiet usual except for the death glares that Zoro and Koza exchanged occasionally. After dinner, Koza and Vivi volunteered to take the night watch; it was Vivi who volunteered and Koza decided he won't leave her alone at the Crow's Nest.

"Oi Vivi , we need to talk." Said Koza closing the door behind him .

"What is it Koza?" asked Vivi turning her gaze from the window but still not looking at him.

"We've known each other for so long, as friends&amp; I … I think it is time to change this." Spoke Koza frankly , blushing slightly.

Vivi turned her head and face him completeley facing him, her eyes gazing ti his, "What do you mean Koza?" asked the princess in confusion.

"I mean that I don't want to be your friend anymore, I want to be … " Koza's words were cut off by the sound of firing cannons towards their direction , but luckily , it missed them , though the waves of shock rocked their ship roughly.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Koza , leaning on the wall for support. Vivi leaned on him and grabbed his arm tightly to prevent herself from falling.

"I don't know, I'll go take a look." Said Vivi running to the window; her eyes widened in fear when she saw a ship with a pirate flag. A skull with mowhak hair style.

"Bongagagagagaga" laughed the ship's captain evilly. A a huge sized man , with black mowhak hair and a long black goatee , ordered the men on the ship to fire at the Thousand Sunny one more time. The captain rubbed the scar on his forehead with his golden hand while his silver one reached for his waist band , and pulled out the rum bottle, his filthy teeth pulling the bottle's cap strongly.

"FIND THE PRINCESS ! " Yelled the pirate at his men , as they jumped off their ship and on to the Sunny.

As soon as the invading pirates laid foot on the Sunny , some of them were sliced at once. " What the …." Spoke the captain in disbelief.

"Where do you filthy pigs think you are going ! " spoke a montonus , yet threatening , voice. Zoro was holding a sword on his shoulder while licking the blood of the other's blade.

Soon, the young pirate was standing in the middle of a circle formed of twenty formidable men.

"Roronoa Zoro ! what an impressive move." Said one of the men licking his thick lips. The man looked at his fellow crew mates , and tilted his head slightly toward Zoro. The mean understood his gesture and launched to attack the green haired swordsman.

Vivi looked away from the window and ran towards the nest's door. "Where do you think you are going?" asked Koza as he grabbed her by the waist.

"I have to help him , they'll kill him Koza . LET ME GO !" screamed the princess.

Koza &amp; Vivi turned their heads toward the window after hearing the loud screams of agony. Vivi gasped in fear.

They looked from the window and saw the corpses of all the twenty men laying motionless on the floor , while Zoro was still standing in his same spot.

After few seconds , the rest of the Strawhats where on the deck prepared for the fight.

"Oi Marimo ! what is going on ?" asked Sanji casually , lighting his cigarette.

"It is a party , you shitty cook." Answered Zoro tying his black bandana over his head.

"ATTACK !" Yelled the pirate captain.

A tall man with a red mowhak hair and a thin red mustahce, dressed in a blue suit, puuled a sword out of his waist band and walked towards Zoro.

"Monsieur, would you honor me tih being my opponetnt in this fight." Asked the man politely, bowing before Zoro.

'_What the hell is wrong with him !' _ wondered Zoro but nodded at the weird man and smireked. He never walked away from a fight no matter how weird.

A muscular tanned man, with a purple mowhak hair and a long grown purple beard , threw a punch at Sanji, who easily blocked it with his leg. _'Damn he is strong.' _Thought the blond pirate.

A large group of weird shaped pirates , with mowhak hair style, jumped on the Sunny and fought with the Strawhats. Chakka and Pell joined the fight too , protecting the princess was their uttermost duty.

"Go find Vivi " ordered Chakka to Nami &amp; Robin after saving them from a deadly sowrd attack. The ladies ran to the crow's nest.

"HEAD FOR THE CROW'S NEST ! THE PRINCESS IS THERE !" Yelled the mowhaks captain.

Luffy made his way directly towards the captain " FIGHT ME ! " yelled the rubber man as he jumped on the mowhak's ship. The sinster captain smirked in reponse .

Brook , Franky and Usopp sneaked to the enemies' ship to assist Luffy in his fight; they blew off , sliced , and chased who was left of the mowhaks on the ship.

Nami &amp; Robin ran to the corw's nest which was already plagued by the attacking pirates."Oh no ! " said Nami in shock.

"Don't worry Vivi , I won't let them hurt you." Said Koza , pulling out his sword and standing front of Vivi in a protective manner.

The mowhak pirates pushed the nest's door strongly , and walked into the nest. Koza tightened his fist around his sword as his sweat dropped ; they were numerous.

"Get her boys !" ordered one of the pirates and soon his subordinates ran toward Vivi.

Koza succeeded in blocking them away from her, but only for a short while. Four men attacked him , throwing him against the wall and kicking him mercilessly.

Vivi was distracted by Koza and didn't notice the two men who moved slyly towards her, holding her by the arm firmly. Luckily for the princess , giant hands &amp; electric bolts crushed &amp; burnt them.

"Nami ! Robin ! Thank you." Said Vivi happily though the ladies' assiance didn't last long. A group of even more hideous looking pirates appeared. The straw hat ladies and the blond sowrdsman tried their best to stop them , but their efforts were all in vain.

"Hehehehe ! look who is helpless now " spoke a pirate evilly as he approached Vivi , who grabbed Koza's sword and prepared to fight.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There you go , a new chapter ! Whew , it took me some time to type it, battles arent an easy task for me -_- Please read &amp; review

P.S: the mowhak captain's laugh is my sister suggestion :D ( she would kill me if I didn't mention her xD )


	8. Chapter 8

Zoro heard the noises from the crow's nest &amp; decided to go for help "Oi, Chakka! Can you handle this bastard for a while?" asked Zoro as he held his swords tightly to block the counter attack.

"Oh Roronoa Zoro is running from a fight! "Exclaimed the red-haired swordsman.

"I am just giving you a short break." Replied Zoro with a smirk, and headed to where his friends were trapped.

Koza &amp; te three ladies were getting very tired of fighting these stubborn pirates _'Damn it! I can't let them take Vivi.' _Thought Koza as he heard his panting echoing in his ears.

"Don't space out in a fight you moron! " Yelled a pirate as he jumped on Koza and moved his sword perpendicular to the blond man, who was paralyzed thanks to exhaustion.

"KOZA WATCH OUT! " Screamed Vivi at her friend.

The pirate's sword was blocked by Zoro's "Tech! You weak piece of trash, what do you think you're doing attacking a helpless man like him." Said Zoro in a monotonous tone, his eyes moving into Koza's direction. "If you want a fight, you just could've asked me." Said Zoro, licking his lips dangerously.

"Ro…Roronoa Zoro!" whispered the pirate in fear dropping his sword &amp; retreating away from the green haired monster. Zoro's mere presence scared the rest of the pirate group &amp; forced them out of the crow's nest.

"Zoro!" whispered Vivi softly, still in shock _'His strength … it is … overwhelming! '_Thought the princess, feeling her heart skips a beat.

Zoro returned his sword to its sheath &amp; turned his head towards Vivi "Are you alright, Vivi?" asked Zoro in a deep voice. Vivi nodded gently.

"RETREAT! " Yelled some pirates from the Mohawk's ship &amp; soon all the invading pirates disappeared from the Thousand Sunny.

Usopp, Brook, and Franky grabbed Luffy &amp; jumped back to the Sunny "Mmm... what is wrog with them?" asked Luffy in a confused tone &amp; scratched his head.

"I...I don't know! "Said Usopp "Maybe they feared my wrath, ME THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP!" shouted Usopp with glory, the others only stared blankly at him.

On the crow's nest , Koza stood up and returned his glasses to their previous stable position over his nose bridge "What are you doing here?" asked the blond swordsman angrily.

"Saving your sorry ass" replied Zoro simply, not looking at him.

"Well, I didn't need your help" replied Koza firmly.

"Really! You looked like you needed help. You couldn't save yourself, and more importantly" Zoro turned his gaze toward Koza "you couldn't protect Vivi." A steely eye stared at Koza, threatening.

"SHUT UP YOU FILTHY PIRATE!"Yelled Koza , throwing his fist at Zoro. Zoro easily blocked the punch &amp; tightened his grip around Koza's fist, almost crushing his bones.

"Is this is your way of thanking me. "Said Zoro coldly.

Koza pulled his hand and pulled his sword out of its sheath "Fight me." Said the blond man challengingly.

"With pleasure" replied Zoro licking his sword in a monsterous way.

The two highly skilled sowrdme started their battle , it took him few seconds to prove he was superior to his opponent in this fight , Zoro smiled victoriously when he sent Koza flying.

"So soon " said Zoro mockingly.

"It is not over yet , pirate" replied Koza angirly nearly spiiting the last word. He managed to get on his feet again , completely ignoring the current state he was in , he tightened his grip around his sword's handle and attacked Zoro , the latter blocked the attack with one sword without moving a step from his original spot.

"Come on Koza , this can't be all you've got , you haven't even moved me from where I stood." Stated Zoro calmly.

Luffy &amp; others headed to the crow's nest to witness the fight that started minutes ago ; Luffy , excited , cheered loudly for Zoro .

Sanji , lighting a cigarette , cursed the damn marimo for being stupid enough to fight an ally , he knew he didn't consider Koza as a friend .

Franky tried to calm the two men down when Robin placed a hand to his mechanical shoulder to stop from moving any further , telling him it was their own battle to finish.

Chopper &amp; Usopp helped Nami &amp; Vivi , who were yelling at the two men to stop the silly fight , but of course their screams were in vain.

Zoro launched an attack that caused Koza to fall on the ground and drop his sword , Zoro pointed the tip of his sword towards Koza neck , stopping only an inch far when he heard Vivi's pleads to stop this empty fight.

The green haired swordsman raised his gaze &amp; looked at the angry princess , he placed his sword back into its sheath and walked out of the crow's nest without a word to anyone.

Vivi moved towards Koza and grabbed his collar "What is wrong with you? He saved us ." she yelled at her friend.

Igram went to the nest when he heard the princess's yells "Vivi-sama are you alright?" asked the worried old man , but Vivi din't answer &amp; went to find Zoro.

Soon everyone left the crow's nest , and Igram helped Koza to his feet "Why did you challenge him , Koza?" asked Igram.

"I can't stand him ! I can't let him take her away from me Igram , she is the love of my life." Replied the wounded Koza.

"Drop it Koza , you know she loves him ." spoke Igram quietly.

Koza pushed himself away from Igram and stared at him " You approve this ?" asked the wounded swordsman , Igram opened his mouth to protest but Luffy's voice interrupted.

"Oi ! You guys ! " yelled the rubber captain . "I remembered something I think is important . " continued Luffy.

"The captain of the Mohawk pirates wore a necklace with gemstones." Said Luffy innocently.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THAT EARLIER !" Yelled everyone on board of the Sunny.

"We'll chase them in the morning , it is getting late now." Replied Nami sighing.

Vivi walked throughtout the ship looking for Zoro , instead she found Koza on the deck. "Koza we need to talk" said the princess.

"There is nothing to talk about , Vivi." Replied Koza without looking at her.

"There is lots to talk about , Koza" said Vivi quietly.

"What was all this about?" asked Vivi in a confused tone. "Why did you punch him ? Why did you challenge him?" continued the blue haired royalty.

"Because I can't stand him ! Everytime I try to impress you , he shows up &amp; ruins everything." Replied Koza.

"Why do you want to impress me , Koza?" asked Vivi , now more confused than before.

"Because …. I love you , Vivi" answered Koza with a gently smile forming on his lips. Vivi sighed and smiled a small smile. Koza gulped and moved his hand and dared to touch a lock of her hair to push it off her face , but , to his unfortune , Vivi backed away from him.

"Koza , you are my best friend , and am afraid that I … have no romantic feelings for neither you nor Zoro , so no need to fight him anymore." She lied &amp; he knew she was lying.

"Yeah right" said Koza sarcastically " That's why you kissed him." Continued the blond man.

"This…This was an unintended kiss ! and this none of your business Koza , I can kiss whoever I want." Replied Vivi angirly and walked away from him.

Vivi went back to the girl's comaprtment and lied quietly on her bed , careful not to wake her lady friends. She thought about what Koza told her , she thought about hat night at the crow's nest , _that damn sweet night _as thought the princess. Vivi sighed and closed her eyes , remembering Zoro's warm lips crushed passionately against hers , her soft breasts squeezed against his toned chest , and his skilled hands against the skin of her thighs . She shook her head and opened her eyes , an attempt to stop those sexy memories from crawling back to her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Everyone ! Thanks a lot for your lovely reviews They made me so happy ! I know I didn't update since a very long time , but you can blame that on medical school exams *sighs* Anyway , I just want to make sure that you all know I didn't abandon the story and I WONT ! I might take so long to update but that's because of exams . Hope you enjoy my writings :*

In the morning , the young pirates were enjoying their daily routine ; breakfast , fights , laughs &amp; giggles , all was going alright till a cannon blows were echoed all over the blue sky.

"Looks like the mowhak bastards attacked the island again." Said Zoro sipping his sake .

"Let's move then." Replied Nami and walked towards the stearing wheel.

Soon the Thousand Sunny docked at the island's port and the crew hurried to assist the king's army. The island was already panicking ; people ran to their houses , shops were robbed , and bard were destroyed.

"Over there ! " yelled Usopp to his crew mates , ponting at a bunch of mowhak haired pirates beating an army soilder. The barbarian pirates were about to kill the injured soilder when Usopp's vines creep around their legs and terminate their hidieous action.

"Oi ! Who are you?" asked one of the men angirly , after collapsing on the ground.

"You don't know who I am ?" replied Usopp in a confident tone , his goggles hiding his eyes. "I am captain Usopp ; the most feared pirate of all seas ! the captain of a hundred thousand men and …. " his words were cut by the attacking screams of the blocked his attack and so the straw hats were engaged in the fight.

"You can leave him for me , Zoro " replied Usopp , Zoro nodded in response.

Zoro &amp; Sanji faced their former opponents , who attacked their ship earlier.

"Oi Marimo ! Let's finish these two , they are getting on my nerves." Spoke Sanji calmly blowing smoke off his lips.

"Hell yeah they do ! " responded Zoro tying his bandana over his nerve twitching forehead.

"Purple Beard , Red Mustache ! make sure you keep these two busy ! I'll go finish the princess." Ordered the Mowhak pirates captain.

He held his sword and walked cautiously towards the princess , who was busy helping the citizens out of the battle field. He stood behind her , his huge shadow covering the ground front of her , grabbed his sword , and prepared for a stab.

"Oi Zoro ! Leave that smustache bastard to me , I'll kick hia ass , go help Vivi." Yelled Luffy and started his gear second attack.

Zoro ran to where Vivi was , and to his surprise , she was safe. Koza defeated the capatin and left him lying on the floor . He turned to face Zoro.

"A bit late pirate , don't you think." Said Koza looking victoriusly at Zoro.

Zoro tightened hs grip around his sword , his muscles tensing all over his arms. He pointed his sword towards Koza , Koza's eyes widened I shock.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked the blond swordsman.

"Saving your sorry ass." Replied Zoro calmly, pushing Koza aside " Santoryu " said Zoro quietly and stabbing the Mowhak captain.

"Never turn you back on your enemy unless you are sure he won't dare to stand again." Said Zoro turning to face Koza.

"Thank you." Said Vivi with a small smile on her lips.

Zoro moved towards her and patted her shouler gently " Are you alright?" asked Zoro.

"Yes I am fine , thank you." Replied Vivi softly , mesmerized by the swordsman skillfull attackes.

"I found this around his neck." Said Zoro , handing Vivi the necklace with the jewels that the captain wore.

"I think these jewels belong to the king." Spoke Vivi quietly.

Vivi walked to where the king was leading his army , and handed the jewels to him. The kin looked at her with amazed eyes " Thank you , princess." He said happily. Vivi nodded and smiled in response.

He used the Emerald gemstone to stengthen his army and attack the pirates once again , soon , the Mowhak pirates were defeated and locked at the isalnd's jail , helplessly waiting for the marines to capture them.

Okay Minna ! That's it for this chapter , hope you enjoyed it :D

Regarding the Mowhak pirates names , I just decide to name them after their hair colors and styles , I couldn't come up with better names :D

I'll update again as soon as I am done with my exams , wish me luck cupcakes :*

Your reviews will be much appreciated

Till next time


	10. Chapter 10

"Thank you Princess ! If it wasn't for you &amp; your friends , we'd have lost this battle." Said the king.

"Alright then ! Why don't we announce our alliance." Said Chakka.

"Of course!" said the king excitedly. "Princess , allow me to thank you &amp; your friends , you'll be staying at the palace , each of you will get a room." Continued the king.

"Thank you your Majesty , this is very generous of you." replied Vivi politely.

At the palace , Zoro headed to his room ; he wasn't the type of people who would party all night , celebrating victory , he would rather have a peaceful nap.

He took off his clothes and stepped into the tub , turning the shower on &amp; enjoying the hot water against his toned body. He closed his eyes and sighed , trying to relax but Vivi's face prevented him . _'Damn ! why do I keep thinking about her ?' _he thought to himself , he was aware of how he really felt about her , yet he had no clue how he will tell her.

He shokk his head and turned the shower off , grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his torso. He walked out of the bathroom &amp; laid on his bed , soon , his eyes were shut and he fell asleep.

He opened his eyes to a soft voice calling his name, Vivi was sitting on the bed next to him.

"Sorry I woke you up , but dinner is ready, and I thought you might want to eat." Spoke the blue haired beauty softly.

"No it is alright , I am not hungry. Thanks Vivi." Replied Zoro sitting next to her.

The intoxicating scent of his invaded her senses , and Vivi found that resistance is almost impossible. _'Oh God!' _thought Vivi.

"Is everything OK , Vivi?" asked Zoro teasingly , knowing that he turned her on.

Vivi blushed and shifted her gaze to the opposite way , not answering his question. He smiled and moved closer to her , stretching a hand to gently grap her chin and turn her head so she can face him, and prssed his lips against time , the kiss was purely intentional .

She pressed back at him , roughly yet very passionately. She longed for the feeling of his lips against hers for one more time. Zoro responded with a moan and parted his lips for her shy tongue . Lust took over his senses , yet he tried to control his instincts as long as he could, so he broke the kiss " Vivi " he spoke huskily between his breaths " I don't want to go any further , not before you know how I really feel about you . I love you , Vivi." Continued the swordsman .

"I love you too , Zoro . I loved since the first time we met at Whiskey Peak , and fell for you even more when you helped saving my country." Replied Vivi softly , and closed the gap between them more and placed her hands on her cheeks , he smiled at her and pressed his cheek against her hand " You know , I always knew you had a thing for me." Spoke Zoro teasingly , making Vivi's cheeks stain in red .

"Oh ! you did ! " responded the young lady shyly.

Zoro chuckled &amp; pulled her for another passionate kiss , Vivi burried her hands in his hair , pulling him closer to deepen the kiss . He laid on top of her and kissed her neck roughly , his hot breath teasing her sensitive spots and forcing a series of soft moans out of her.

Vivi gasped when she felt his rough hands cupping her breasts and massaging them strongly ; she bit her lower lip to stop herself from screaming his name.

Zoro looked at her to see a crimson blush formed across her face , he licked his lips and caught her lips for another hot kiss , as his hands hid under her bra , teasing her nipples wildly , Vivi let out a loud moan.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted their pleasurable activity " May I come in?" spoke Igram.

Vivi jumped out of Zoro's bed , fixing her clother and hair as he pulled the blanket around him and wiped his mouth.

"Yes come in." replied Zoro calmly.

"Mister swordsman I wanted to … Oh ! Vivi-sama ! I didn't know you are here ! " spoke Igram in a surprised manner.

"Oh ! I … I came to wake Zoro for dinner . " replied Vivi innocently.

"I cam here to do the same." Spoke Igram smiling.

Vivi nodded and smiled back at him. Igram turned his back and walked to the door , he looked at them "Don't be late." And left the room , shutting the door.

"Whew ! that was close." Said Zoro grabbing Vivi gently by her arm to sit her on his lap.

"You want to pick up where we stopped." Whispered Zoro in a sexy tone to her ear , kissing her neck and bitting her earlobegently.

"I'd love to , but not now." Answered Vivi and pushed him away slowly. She stood up &amp; picked some clothes off a ner by chair.

"Are these clean?" shed asked Zoro , who nodded in response.

"Well then , put these on and let's go for dinner." Continued Vivi , and tossed the clothes at him. He got dressed and allowed her through the door first , leading him to where the dinning room was.

Till Next Time


	11. Chapter 11

**_WARNING_ : This chapter contains heavy mature content**

At the dinning table , everyone was enjoying their dinner but Koza. He watched Vivi as she ate her dinner , and spoke politely to the observed her face when Zoro spoke to her. He felt his hand turn into fists and shiver in anger ; this infatuation of hers disturbed him.

After dinner was over, Vivi watched the island from her room's balcony , her eyes sparkled as she enjoyed the delightful scene front of her ; not the beautiful island that shined under the starry sky of the night but the vivid memory of Zoro's body pressed against hers.

Vivi closed her eyes and sighed happily , but her brief moment of happiness was interrupted by the presence of a man beside her.

"Oh Koza ! " spoke the princess in surprise d tone. "You scared me." Continued the blue haired royalty and laughed briefly.

"Sorry ! I just wanted to talk to you." Replied Koza adjusting his glasses as he stared at the floor.

"Sure , please take a seat." Replied Vivi offering him the chair next to hers.

He sat quietly and nodded thankfully at her. "Ummmm...We've accomplished our mission here and gained this kingdom's alliance , so don't you think it is time to leave?" asked Koza , he couldn't stand the scene of her and the swordsman together anymore. He knew this would bother her , but he had to take his chances to keep her away from him in every possible way.

Vivi looked at him with disappointed eyes before answering him "Yes Koza , it is true." Was all she replied with before shifting her sad orbs away from him.A victorious smile found its way to Koza's lips.

Igram , who was standing at the door of Vivi's chamber , heard the conversation and decided it is time for him to interfere.

"Oh Vivi-sama ! we can stay with the Straw hats till a ship comes from Alabasta to pick us up." Spoke Igram eagerly.

"What happened to our ship ?" asked Koza cocking an eyebrow at Igram.

"Well , Vivi-sama offered it to the king as an alliance gift." Spoke Igram with confidence "Right your highness?" he spoke to Vivi , hoping she'll catch up with his plan.

Vivi stared at him with wide eyes for a moment , soon realization hit her and she smiled at Igram "Yes I did." She answered quietly.

Figuring their little play out , Koza stared at them in disbelief . He opened his mouth to object to what they've planned , but words failed him , so he sighed and left the room quietly. Vivi , too , sighed.

"He'll get used to it Vivi-sama , don't worry about him." Said Igram patting Vivi's shoulder gently , she only nodded in response.

In the morning , the princess and her friends bid the king goodbye and left they island on board the Sunny. The day was perfectly normal to the Straw hats ; Luffy , Chopper , Brook and Usopp laughed at Franky's perverted shows , Robin &amp; Nami talked about their _adventures _with their men , and even giggled a little when Vivi blushed at their conversation. Of course spending time with Zoro was considered an impossible task now since Chakka &amp; Koza had their gazes fixed on her , but that didn't stop the new lovers from exchanging glances every now and then.

"May I join you?" asked Vivi politely as she walked through the door of the Crow's nest. It was Zoro's turn to keep an open eye over the ship during the night, and Vivi decided to make the best out of this night.

"Of course you may." Replied Zoro lazily.

He was sitting on the couch near the window, keeping his gaze fixed on the horizon front of him. Vivi walked slowly towards him , and he gently pulled her towards him and sat her on his lap , she circled his neck with her arms.

"Our ship will be here by tomorrow's morning." Spoke Vivi tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer to him , resting his head over her ample chest "I don't want you to leave Vivi." Said Zoro quietly.

She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead gently "Neither do I , but I have to." She spoke softly . He raised his head and fixed his dark eyes on hers , she leaned towards him , aiming for his lips. She kissed him softly at first , but soon the kiss roughened when he pressed his lips against hers . Vivi moaned quietly at his lips and tightened her grip around his hair , pushing him closer to her.

Zoro's hands moved away from her waist and dug their way under her shirt , sneaking over her soft kin before resting on her broke the kiss and moaned at his sudden actions.

She looked at him and leaned to kiss his blushed cheeks , he tightened his grip around her breasts in response forcing a near scream out of her lips.

"Vivi , you are so soft." Whispered Zoro to her ear , she licked his jaw line in response and pushed him on the floor to lie on his back .

She straddled him as she took off her shirt revealing her voluptuous breasts squeezed tightly inside her bra , begging for release , his excited manhood hit her at a sensitive spot , she moaned in excitement.

He pulled her bra roughly tearing it apart in one swift move , he smiled triumphantly at the sight of her breasts bouncing freely.

Lust flew over her regal body , Vivi found her self pulling the swordsman head and burying it between her breasts . He obliged to her unspoken request , and started to lick and suck at her nipples. She moaned at the delicious jolts that ran down her spine.

Vivi used her soft hands to take off the long green coat off his muscular body , tracing his scars after tossing the piece of clothes away. Zoro let out a coarse moan when her fingers flicked at one of his nipples. He pulled her below him and kissed her neck as she massaged his abs , occasionally scratching them with her nails.

His painfully slow moves drove her crazy , she was soaking wet and wanted him inside of her so bad . He felt her twitch under his touch and decided to turn her into a mess first.

He rubbed his nipples roughly at hers , as his thick fingers pulled down her skirt and underwear ,only to find her clit twitching eagerly at the approaching pleasure. She closed her eyes anticipating the electric pleasure waves of his fingers , instead , Zoro pulled his hand away and used his tongue to lick the eager bunch of nerves . She couldn't help but scream his name.

She buried her face in her hands as Zoro licked and sucked madly at her womanhood , she felt her slef growing tighter and hotter "Zoro… I … I am.. AHHHHHHHHHHH " her weak voice lured him more , turning him into a total beast .

Getting closer to losing control , Zoro unzipped his pants and released his agonizing cock , Vivi's eyes widened at his size and bit her lower lip . He didn't want to please her now , not yet , not before she begs him to take held his cock and started rubbing the velvet head against her swollen lips , Vivi moaned more loudly.

"Zoro , please ! Please it burns so much ." spoke the princess weakly.

"What is it that you want , honey?" asked Zoro teasingly in husky , lust filled tone.

"I want … I want you inside of me." Spoke Vivi shyly , covering her red face with her hands.

Zoro smirked at her , and thrust himself inside her forcefully . She let out a scream of pain and his eyes widened in shock. "Vivi" spoke Zoro weakly "You… you were .. a virgin." He spoke in a shocked tone . "Yes" answered Vivi weakly , panting .

"Why didn't you tell me , I would have waited." Spoke Zoro slowly between his breaths

"I wanted you so bad , and I thought that.. if you knew I was a virgin , you wouldn't take me." She spoke shyly.

Zoro looked at her for a moment before kissing her passionately , she pulled him deeper inside of her , he took his geature as an assurance sign and rocked himself inside of her.

After reaching the climax of their pleasure , the young couple breathed heavily on the floor of the Crow's nest . "Damn ! " spoke Zoro panting , Vivi only giggled in response.

She brushed his cheek with the back of her hand , and pulled him closer for a chaste kiss on the lips , he leaned into the kiss and kissed her strongly , pouring all his unspoken feelings into it , hoping she realizes how much he cares for her.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oi Zoro! "Yelled Usopp "Vivi's ship is here!" continued the long nosed sniper as he knocked on the Crow's Nest door.

Zoro , annoyed by his friend's loud voice , woke up and rubbed his eyes lazily before opening the door.  
"What is it Usopp? It's still so damn early." Spoke the swordsman, yawning.

"Vivi's ship is here &amp; I know she spent last night with you." Replied Usopp frankly.

"WHAT! How did you …. I mean what are you talking about?" asked Zoro shockingly.

"You guys were really loud last night &amp; I was at the kitchen so I heard you." Answered Usopp casually, it sounded like he expected that it will happen sooner or later.

"Does anyone else know about this?" asked Zoro, clearing his throat."No I was alone." Replied his curly haired friend honestly.

Vivi opened her eyes slowly &amp; looked at the two men whispering at the door; "Is everything alright?" asked the blue haired girl.

Zoro looked at her with a ghost of a smile on his lips "Good morning, Vivi" he saluted her and leaned to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Your ship is here" said the swordsman quietly; putting an effort to conceal the sadness in is voice. "I'll leave you now, so you can get ready." Said Zoro and picked his clothes up off the floor.

"Oh Vivi! I'll miss you so much." Said Nami, hugging her royal friend.

""Me too, Nami" replied Vivi, tears already filling her wide eyes.

The princess bid the entire Strawhats goodbye, and walked to Zoro "Goodbye " she was now familiar with his name, but used his nickname to hide the tremble in her voice if she spoke his name. Zoro didn't respond, he only stared at her with cold eyes.

Vivi lowered her head and looked at her feet sadly. She turned her back at the green haired pirate and was ready to walk away from him when she felt strong hands on her waist grab her, and a pair of rough lips crash against hers passionately.

"Take care of yourself Vivi." Spoke Zoro huskily over her lips, as he rested his forehead against hers. Vivi only nodded weakly as tears started pouring over her soft cheeks.

Zoro smiled simply &amp;wiped the tears of f her reddened face "I'll be back for you, when I become the best swordsman in the world, I'll be back Vivi, I promise." Whispered Zoro quietly to the princess, who sobbed hot tears against his half bare chest "I'll…..I'll miss you so much." She spoke weakly between her hard sobs. Zoro kissed Vivi's lips gently for the last time and sent her to her ship with Igram.

From the ship's board, Vivi stared at her lover with tears the rolled heavily down her cheeks.

Zoro stared at her, like she was the only thing he sees. He knew her departure would be painful, yet he couldn't help tremble finely at the agony squeezing his heart. Soon, the sight of his mistress vanished, and he turned to face his crewmates, who looked empathetically yet not pitifully at him.

"What are you waiting for?!" spoke the swordsman "We have an adventure to go on, get moving." Continued Zoro casually.

His friends said nothing but started moving to where they are supoosed to be, understanding the message sent in his casual tone; he wouldn't accept empathy, not even from them.

Zoro climbed to the nest and stared at the window, watching the blue horizon. _'I promise I will Vivi.'_ Thought the young swords master to him. He sighed and picked up his sword "Looks like we have one more promise to fulfill, friend." Spoke Zoro softly to the shinning blade, before staring back at the ocean.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_This chapter marks the end of this story; hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. __Feedback is much appreciated, so please review :)_

_Till next time._


End file.
